The Organization of the Swordsmen
The Swordsmen is a group formed by the late Rebecca Harss made to keep Elementals and Mages in check. The Swordsmen reside in Entherstia and protect multiple towns in Entherstia from harm, including Harknest, Pirn, and Yarrin. Origins A long time ago, Rebecca Harss, the Death Elemental, realized that Mages and Elementals were too dangerous to be left unwatched after Addy Johnathon burned down her hometown. She came up with a way to keep them in check in the form of The Swordsmen. In the beginning, the Swordsmen were less organize and consisted of multiple small groups that would switch between hunting rogue Mages or Elementals or guarding Harknest. Over the years the Swordsmen became more organized and grew in number, though some long for the old days. Ivan Harss and Rebecca Harss frequently argue over the time of the Swordsmen's glory days from beyond, Rebecca thinking it during her time and Ivan during his. Relations Seygahd Monks The Swordsmen and the Seyghad Monks have a good standing with each other, as in the past The Swordsmen have helped out with troubles, such as when a Coalition Mage burned the Monks library, the Swordsmen hunted and killed the Mage for the Monks. The Monks are also the reason for a lot of the info that The Swordsmen have about Elementals. The Coalition of Mages The Swordsmen distrust the Coalition, partly because the Monks dislike them. A short time back, the Swordsmen hunted one of their mages after they had burned the Monks library. The Order of the Red Thorn The Swordsmen dislike the order. In the past, they have stolen info regarding the Elementals. Their founders were also once Swordsmen but were kicked out due to them wanting to kill al Elementals, good and bad alike. Cult of Berko The Swordsmen have a neutral relationship with the Cult. In the past, they had some trouble due to their leader being a rogue fire elemental, but nowadays they just see them as some silly cult. A Swordsmen Guide to the Elemental and Mage Rebecca Harss initially wrote the book "A Swordsmen's Guide to the Elemental and Mage" as a way of teaching recruits about the elements. The current leader is in charge of updating the guide in case they discover a new power or ability for an element. The guide has information on all the elements. A good chunk of the information on the Elementals was given by the Seyghad Monks, whom the Swordsmen have a good standing with. Language The Swordsmen have a written language that they use to write letters so as to not let valuable information be disclosed to anyone who happens to find a Swordsmen document. It is not a spoken language. The language has been tweaked multiple times to stop potential spies from learning the language. Oath of Silence The Oath of Silence is an Oath taken by some Swordsman upon becoming an Elite. In the past, the Oath was required of all Elites, but the rule was changed so that an Elite can choose whether to take it or not. The Oath was made to honor the Founder's, Rebecca's, Elite as they were mute and were unable to talk. If an Elite takes the Oath and breaks it, a red mark will be painted onto their mask. Contingency Orders See Swordsmen Contingency Orders for details Weapons Swords Living up to the group's name, most Swordsmen carries a sword with them. This sword can vary between type, like rapier or katana, and material, like metal or glass. Not all Swordsmen carry swords, however, some choosing spears, axes, or even not using a weapon at all. Bows Most Swordsmen also carry a bow with them and about twenty arrows in their quiver. There are four different arrow types. Tranq Tranquilizer Arrows that work like Tranq Darts from modern day society. When they make contact with a target, the target will slowly fall asleep. The Tranquilizer can last from 5 mins to 1 hour, depending on how large the dose is. Explosive Explosive arrows explode when they come into contact with something or a lit aflame. Explosive arrows are ideal for taking on a Fire Elemental, as burning the arrow will result in an explosion. Metal Metal arrows are completely made of metal, say for the end. This arrow is also ideal for taking on a Fire Elemental, as it can't be burned. Glass Glass arrows are arrows that use a glass tip instead of a steel tip. Glass arrows are ideal for taking on a Metal Elemental, as they are unable to control the arrow. Guns Very few Swordsmen use guns, mostly because of their rarity in the world altogether. Currently, there is only one gun user in the Swordsmen, although their position in the Swordsmen is, questionable. Notable Members Rebecca Harss Founder *Rank: Leader *Title: The Mysterious Swordsman *Weapon: The Equinox (Chokutō) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 72 (At time of Death) *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? Founder of the Swordsmen Connor Harss I *Rank: Leader *Title: Connor the Dark *Element(s): Death *Weapon: *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? Ivan, Juliet, and Tybalt's father Juliet Harss *Rank: *Title: Juliet the Dark *Weapon: (Dual Pistols) (Katana) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 45 *Status: Missing *Why Notable? Ivan Harss *Rank: Leader *Title: Ivan the Kind *Element(s): Death *Weapon: The Jilt (Rapier) *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: 49 (At time of Death) 52 (If he were still alive) *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? Alicia's father Alicia Harss *Rank: Leader *Title: Alicia the Forgiving *Weapon: The Jilt (Rapier) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? Was a Leader before her death Tybalt Harss *Rank: Temporary Leader *Title: Tybalt the Untruthful *Weapon: Mercutio's Bane (Saber) *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: 48 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? The Current/Temporary Leader, Alicia's Uncle Jura Anderson *Rank: Officer *Weapon: (Daggers) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? The Youngest Officer in the Swordsmen Derek *Rank: High Officer *Former Elite Name: Rylarth *Weapon: Rylarth's Claw (Tachi) *Species: Cat Anthro *Gender: Male *Age: 29 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? Was Alicia's Elite Thalia Spencer *Rank: Elite *Elite Name: Terra *Element(s): Earth and Water *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? One of the Four Mages in the Swordsmen Natalie Anderson *Rank: Elite *Elite Name: Nervous *Element(s): Fire and Mind *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 31 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? One of the Four Mages in the Swordsmen Zoe Acker *Rank: Elite *Elite Name: Aeon *Element(s): Time and Life *Fighting Style: Aetrian Stance (Tae-Kwon-Do) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? One of the Four Mages in the Swordsmen Charles Galen *Rank: Watchman *Weapon: Knife *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: 64 *Status: Alive *Why notable? The Harss Family's butler. Olivia *Rank: Minor *Weapon: (Rapier) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Status: Alive *Why Notable? A Swordsman controlled by Zed Derrick Altheia/Jordan *Rank: Major *Weapon: Mistilteinn (Broadsword) *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Status: Deceased *Why Notable? Lied about not being an Elemental to get into the Swordsmen Henry Altheia * Rank: Watchman * Weapon: Straightsword * Species: Human * Gender: Male * Status: Alive * Why Notable? Former member of the Swordsmen and leader of the Altheia family Jacob Altheia * Rank: Novice * Weapon: Mistilteinn (Broadsword) * Species: Human * Gender: Male * Status: Alive * Why Notable? A Swordsman controlled by Toreadorfreddy Samuel Altheia * Rank: Minor * Weapon: Saber * Species: Human * Gender: Male * Status: Missing * Why Notable? Jacob's father, and currently MIA. Remus Altheia * Rank: Minor * Weapon: Mistilteinn (Broadsword) * Species: Human * Gender: Male * Status: Deceased * Why Notable? Dark's father, killed during a mission. Ranks The Swordsmen have 7 distinct ranks. Members of the Swordsmen are required to wear formal Swordsmen wear when on duty, which includes a jacket, an undershirt, and plain pants. Different rankings of Swordsmen will also have marks to signify their rank. The mark along with a marking on the mask signifies a Swordsmen's rank. Novice The lowest rank, usually given to new members who have just joined. They aren't assigned a squad, usually guarding the two they signed up in until they're promoted. They aren't allowed to go on Mage and Elemental hunts. They don't have marks and wear a plain white mask. Minor The rank that is given to a member when they are fit for the field. Minor's are allowed to engage in combat with hostiles. They wear a mark with a horizontal border on the bottom of the mark, known as a Minor's Mark, and wear a plain white Swordsmen's mask. Major The rank that is given to a Minor who has demonstrated great skill. They wear a minor's mark as well, but their mask has a marking under the left of the mask. Officer The rank that is given to you after showing you are capable of leading a group. Officer's generally lead small squads of Minors and Majors. They wear a mark with a vertical border on the sides of the mark, known as an Officer's mark, and wear a plain white mask. High Officer Practically the same as an Officer, but they can lead other officers. They wear an Officer's mark as well but have a marking under the left eye of their mask. General The highest attainable rank. General's have authority over all members of the Swordsmen besides themselves and the leader. They wear a mark with a border going around the entire mark, known as a General's Mark, and have a marking under the left eye of their mask. There are usually five General's, but a sixth General may be appointed for a variety of reasons. Leader The Leader of the Swordsmen. If the current Leader dies in battle, they will have written in their will who will take their place. If the Leader is executed or has not written a will, the highest ranking Harss is selected. The Leader wears a General's mark and has a black mask similar to that of an Elite's, but a Leader's mask have a mark under the left eye. The rules in place for promoting someone to the rank of Leader are as follows. *The potential leader must be a Harss. *The potential leader must know the Swordsmen language. *The potential leader must have been selected through will or through rank. *The potential leader must be skilled in some form of fighting style. Special Ranks There are a few special ranks in the Swordsmen that can't be earned but are instead given to a Swordsman depending on the situation. They are listed below. Watchmen Watchmen is a rank assigned to a retired Swordsmen who isn't fit for active duty. Instead, they are to live their lives and report any rogue Mage/Elemental sightings. They carry a mask on them that has a mark under the right eye, signifying that they are Watchmen. Elite Elites are essentially the Leader's Bodyguards. Elites are chosen by the current Leader from a list of the top Swordsmen currently alive. Elites wear General's Marks. What makes Elite's stand out from the rest is their unique black masks. Category:Groups Category:Swordsmen